Allergies
by toonanimefan
Summary: What if through out the first season, the contestants that have allergies have some sort of attack? These will be one-shots.
1. Prelude

**Author's note: Don't own any of the Total Drama seasons or the generations of characters. These are little one-shots of some of the characters from the first season having an Allergy attack. I'm going to have a few characters have multiple chapters depending on how many allergies they have.**

Characters that have allergies that I know of:

Harold-more than one

Lashawna-pineapple

Gwen-Ecliptic plants (is that what they had to feed the koalas in world tour?)

Cody-more than one

Noah-more than one

Please let me know if there are any more characters from season one that has allergies.

 **Author's note: Let me know who you want to see first, and please tell me what you think Harold and Noah's allergies are. I can get Cody's and the other two's allergies from the show. Please R &R.**


	2. Lashawna

**Author's note: Still don't own Total Drama. Here's my first Allergy one-shot, it will take place at the Playa with Lashawna accidently eating pineapples.**

 **The Playa De Losers:**

Everyone was at the pool, at the Hotel where they were staying. Duncan was just voted out the day before and was hanging out with Courtney (his girlfriend), Geoff, and D.J.

Lashawna was at the snack bar with Harold eating some food. She noticed this nice looking cake on the table and decided to try it.

What she didn't know was that the cake had pineapples in it. Harold realized there were pineapples but she already swallowed and it was too late to warn her.

She ended up starting to breathe heavily that turned into wheezing. Harold called out to the others that they needed a medic to give his girlfriend medicine for her allergy.

The medics came out and gave Lashanwa something that got control of her allergic reaction. Her friends that were there were all worried.

Harold then asks her, "Are you ok my fair Lashanwa?"

"I'm fine sugar."

So then that's why you should be more careful with eating food and make sure that there is nothing that you are allergic to in your food.

 **Author's note: I know not the best thing in the world, but it's just a one-shot. Please no flames. R &R. Please let me know who you want to see have an allergy attack next. I need allergy ideas for Noah and Harold. I know that Harold is allergic to gummy slugs but not sure what else.**


	3. Cody 1

**Author's note: Hey guys here's the next chapter. This is going to take place the night Gwen dumped the red ants on Heather because red ants are one of Cody's allergies. Hope you enjoy. Remember I don't own Total Drama at all.**

Everyone was outside in the grass because of the ants that Gwen dumped on Heather. Some of them were wondering why Cody looked to be on edge.

Trent was one of them so he went over to where Gwen and Lashawna were to ask if they knew.

"Hey do you two know why Cody's looking nervous?"

"How should I know? He's probably just trying to think of another way to ask me."

"Girl that boy could be….You know I'll go ask him then we can know what he's thinking."

Lashawna then went over to where Cody was and took notice how he was looking at the ground then looking at himself.

"Boy what are you doing?"

Cody jumped a little since he didn't hear her walk up to him.

"Oh hey Lashawna what's up?"

"Why are you looking all nervous right now."

"Oh you see….I was just making sure that none of the ants were either near or on me."

"Why?"

"Red Ants are one of the things I'm really allergic too."

"What! Do Chris and Chef know this?"

"Yeah they know. Chef gave me an eppi pen in case I got bit, but there's a lot of red ants that I'll probably need more than one."

"Ok. Well I'm going back over with Trent and Gwen. You going to be okay?"

She then walks back over to where the other two were and Gwen asked her,

"So what did he tell you?"

"He told me that Red ants are one of the things he's allergic to. They are a bad allergy."

Gwen and Trent looked really shocked at what she just said, but before they could say anything Chris comes and makes an announcement.

"Alright all of you….we're going to need to keep the ants away from Cody who's highly allergic to them. We gave him an eppi pen but it might not be enough."

Everyone was looking at Chris, then some of them looked over at Gwen and glared at her."

"Why are you glaring at me?"

Duncan says, "Well you did just cause us to have to spend the night looking out for the nerd."

Right after Duncan said that, they all heard an "Oww."

They all looked over and saw Cody holding onto his right hand.

Beth rushed over to him and saw that he just got bit. So she helped him get the eppi pen out of his pocket and applied it to him. She picked him up and looked at Chris."

"Uh Chriths should I take Cothy to the medithcal tent?"

Even though she lisped, Chris could still understand what she said.

"Sure whatever."

Beth left with Cody in her arms with Chris following her. That left the others standing there. Some of them decided to go to bed. While others wanted to stay up.

All the while nobody noticed the guilty expression on Gwen's face.

 **Author's note: I know not the best one-shot ever but it was pretty good. I tried to make the characters like they are in the show, but sorry if they seemed O.O.C. I did my best at Beth's bad speech problem. Please R &R.**


End file.
